


The Happiest Day in My Life

by Sadiestic



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiestic/pseuds/Sadiestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira meets the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Day in My Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to. This was written by my step-sister Kira, age ten, who has decided to make me her role model. She is now a complete fan girl (watches Doctor Who and Sherlock) who asked for a hug from Benedict Cumberbatch for Christmas. This girl is a cutie.
> 
> So one day I receive an email, subject: fan.fiction, and as I open it I notice a document attached. 
> 
> So here it is: I have not edited it at all
> 
> Please enjoy the cuteness of her very first fan fiction

One morning I woke up and I heard it. “WHOOSH, WHOOSH” I was so desperate to get down stairs that when I tripped I crawled until I got out side and I stood there in disbelief. “ I can't believe it.” I whispered. Something is going to happen I thought. Then a young man stepped out of the blue box and said “Oh. Hello!”. I fell backwards and fainted right in front of the man himself, The Doctor was there and I had fainted. I woke up on a squishy bench in the TARDIS. I sat up immediately and looked around and saw The Doctor looking at the scanner. He noticed me and asked “ Are you feeling better?” I nodded because I did not want to speak and I savored the moment. Me and the TARDIS and The Doctor. This was truly the happiest day of my life.

“So. I'm The Doctor, and you are?” he asked. I stared at him for a moment then answered his question “ I'm Kira.”. “Nice to meet you Kira.” he said before turning back to the scanner.”Well its nice to meet you too Doctor” I said as I went over to him. I started to hope that this was not a dream. Then he said “ You want to help me chase something?” “ Yes!!!!” I said as fast as possible. 

“OK then, lets go!” he said as he pulled me out of the TARDIS.”What are we chasing?” I asked cheerfully. “Aliens” The Doctor replied. casually.”Sweet!” I said as we ran across the street. The street was quiet and empty. Not unusual for 8:45 in the morning. Then all of a sudden I heard a scream. And I heard the most terrifying noise in the whole universe, “EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!” .”Is that.......”I asked. “Yes, a Dalek.” he said interrupting me.”Don't worry. I won't leave.”I said.”Thank you.” he said. I looked at him and thought, he has no family. I felt sorrow for him. 

“ Lets go.” The Doctor said as he walked away. I followed, but slowly. As we walked The Doctor asked “How do you know so much about me?”. “Um...... Spoilers.” I replied.”Can you tell me this? What do you know about the TARDIS?” he asked as we walked. “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.” I replied casually. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

He pressed a button and all the Daleks went flying. I watched in awe. “ Can I come with you?” I asked rather quickly.” Of course you can!” He said. And that moment was the happiest moment in my life.


End file.
